state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Geist Bonus Experience
This is a list and explanation of ways to milk more XP out of the storyteller. It only applies to Geist: The Sin-Eaters. Backstory - Variable * Writing a character history and description will get you up to 20 experience points to spend on your character. The more detailed a biography, the more experience gained. There's no hard rubric for how much information constitutes how much of a bonus you gain. * In lieu of a character description, you can instead choose to give me a picture of your character. The picture shouldn't just be a portrait - it should tell us more about the character than appearance. Think about pose, actions, facial expressions, other characters in the picture, etc. Don't worry about your skills - if you obviously put a lot of effort into it, it doesn't have to be a DaVinci. Wiki Character Page - 5XP * You gain an additional 5 experience points just for uploading your bio (or drawing) to this wiki. It is the easiest 5XP you will ever make. Character Quote - 1XP * In addition to uploading your bio to the wiki, noting a character quote will get you a single point of experience. The quote should tell us something about the character. You can only gain this benefit once, no matter how many quotes you upload. Flaws - 1XP/Problem * Flaws are certainly something your character can take. As per the usual rules, you gain a point of experience every time the flaw significantly inconveniences your character. You may even gain more than one, depending the severity of the situation. Keeping In Character - Variable XP * If you know something that would seriously help a situation, but acting on it would not be something your character would do, you will gain bonus experience for staying in character over convenience. If you have questions about this one, feel free to ask. Hilarity - 1XP * If at any point the group is rolling on the ground from a joke you've told or an action you've taken, you will gain bonus experience. Don't try to take advantage of this one too often - remember, Geist is a ghost story, so a macabre atmosphere is what we're going for here. Still, a good one-liner is worth a little extra. Mood - Variable XP * Doing something to help enhance the mood of the game - that is, helping it feel like the ghost story it is - will reward bonus experience points depending on the effort. Coming to the game in appropriate costume or make-up, sharing atmospheric music, bringing props - whatever you can think of. Remember that what you bring still has to be appropriate for campus and a group of your peers. This means no real weapons, no horribly gory visuals, etc. If you want to bring something but are concerned about its appropriateness, contact me. - - - - Back to Geist: The Sin-Eaters - - - -